


Blacklisted For My Generation

by Missy



Category: American Girls: Samantha - Various Authors
Genre: Activism, Boston Marriages, F/F, Future Fic, Romance, Suffragettes, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Samantha Parkington is twenty-two, filled with vim, and ready to take on the world.  And right beside her is Nellie, the love of her life.
Relationships: Nellie O'Malley/Samantha Parkington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Blacklisted For My Generation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatAloneOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAloneOne/gifts).



Samantha straightened her sash and then fixed her hat - glancing back over her shoulder at Nellie, who had been busy buttoning her own shirtwaist up. “Do I look like the sort of woman who’d kick a police matron right in the ankle?”

Nellie nodded thoughtfully, tying her hair back into a tighter blonde chignon. “You always do, but today, definitely.”

Samantha smiled, bending to button her shoes. There were, it seemed, a thousand ways to use what she had down from her inheritance to help those less fortunate than her. From not-so-quiet teas where she inflamed the senses of her New York compatriots with speeches about voting rights to her silent appearances at dawn upon the door step of her local orphanage, sleeves rolled up, ready to work and the names of hundreds of childless society couples on her lips. She marched in the streets – she spoke frankly to the press. She gave as much as she could to the kitchens, the funds, the hungry and the desperate and the trod upon.

She had been like this forever, as far as Nellie knew – but the Samantha she’d met had risked it all to draw Nellie and her sisters into the bosom of a happily family. She had been nearly sixteen when the Triangle fire had happened, and even since that horrible day Samantha’s eternal quest for justice – for women to gain the right to vote, for fair wages for all, and to protect children from suffering in the mills and sweatshops that had sprung up all over the country – had been constant.

Nellie rose and pressed her palm to the middle of Samantha’s back. Again, a long-term and comforting gesture, one she’d been making since they were nineteen and home from school for the weekend. “I’m proud of you,” Nellie said. Her soft, small hand rested against Samantha’s back, and a warm shiver rode Samantha’s spine. 

No one had ever made comment about how they kept close together in their little townhouse – taking in plays and reading books, threading needles through popcorn.

“I’m proud of you, too,” Samantha said. And meant it. Nellie had stepped out in her own right, becoming one of the first lady doctor in their small town.

Nellie kissed Samantha briefly before gathering her coat. “I’d still trip any matron that charged your way,” she said.

Samantha couldn’t help but agree that she’d do the same for Nellie.


End file.
